


Nightmares

by afincf_tirwer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comforting, F/M, Ficlet, Nightmares, Shortest thing I've ever done, The Agni Kai, Umm not canon compliant, i'm not sure what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afincf_tirwer/pseuds/afincf_tirwer
Summary: Katara wakes up from a dream and seeks out Zuko for comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To be completely honest I don't actually ship Zutara. But this idea wouldn't go away so here you go!  
> Please tell me if the rating is wrong!

Katara woke up with a sharp inhale of breath, eyes snapping open to see the deep red canopy of her guest room in the palace. She lay in the soft sheets for a moment while waiting for the pounding of her heart to calm. As she sat up she wiped roughly at her eyes, trying to stem the flow of tears that her dream had triggered. She swung her legs out of bed and winced when they touched the cold floor but she padded across the room before slipping out of the door.

She walked silently through the hallways until she reached the door to Zuko’s room. The guards opened the door for her, obeying Zuko’s orders. Katara shut the door quietly behind her and looked at the sleeping boy. Without the stress of the day wearing down on him his face was softer and more vulnerable. Katara moved closer until she was sitting on the edge of his bed looking down at her boyfriend. She recalled her dream, how she had been powerless to help him, to save him while Azula laughed viciously. Katara shook her head violently, as tears slipped out, trying to dispel the lingering noise of Azula. She stiffened as Zuko’s eyes flickered open and he lit the lamp beside his bed, illuminating Katara and the tear tracks still running down her face.

“Katara?” Zuko’s voice was still thick with sleep but his eyes were full of concern. “What happened?” He began to sit up but Katara stopped him.

“Don’t, you’ll hurt yourself.” When she didn’t speak any further about her tears Zuko raised an eyebrow at her and she sniffled. “I just-“she paused to compose herself “-I just dreamt about your Agni Kai with Azula. I dreamt that you didn’t make it because I was too slow. I could hear her laughter ringing in my ears, I had to come see you, to make sure you weren’t-“ she broke off with a shaky breath.

Zuko reached and gripped her hand tightly. “I’m right here Katara. I’m right here and Azula is locked away. I’m not going to leave you.” Zuko shifted over and pulled Katara into the bed with him. “My heartbeat is strong Katara.”

She placed her and over Zuko’s chest and felt the steady rhythm of his heart. Her dream finally left her and she relaxed against her boyfriend’s chest. “I love you Zuko.” She murmured as he extinguished the candle.

He pressed a kiss against her neck. “I love you too Katara. I’m staying with you forever, I promise.” After that they both drifted off into peaceful dreams as their lover’s heartbeat resonated through them, confirming and reassuring them that they were alive and together. Safe and sound.

 


End file.
